Songs of the Heart
by Christabelle Whittle
Summary: when Rukia Kuchiki, a college student coverband frontwoman meets Ichigo Kurosaki, the lead singer of the band Flashcry, will things get heated between the two as they share a duplex in London or will she turn into an Ice queen?
1. Chapter 1

HI guys...So anyways I've really gotten into bleach in the last few weeks already watched 72 episodes so I decided to write a ichiruki fic b/c I think they diffinately need to do the dirty XD so here it is... enjoy and review!!!!

Rukia sat in her studio waiting for her band members to arrive for practice. "I wannna girrrl with lips like morphinnnne." her phone sang as she picked it up.

"Renji, where are you guys at? We need to practice for that show tomorrow!" she said sounding all the more frustrated that he had called her.

"Well we'd have already been there if it wasn't for this crowd standing outside of you duplex, or have you not been out of your house this morning or listen to the news. You have a new housemate." he replied hanging up the phone as she looked out the window and barely made out her band mates as they waved to her. 'this had better be damn good' she thought to herself as she grabbed some food and knocked on the door connecting her apartment to his.

"What do you want! I'm trying to move in!" he yelled in a thick brittish accent which made Rukia weak at the knees, but with that she only knocked harder. "Bloody hell, can I get any peace around this place." he said opening the door. He looked down at her. She was the most beautiful petite girl he had ever seen in his life next to Cristina Scabbia. "What do you need love?" he asked calmer than he opened the door. He had no shirt on and his body was glorified with just the right amount of muscles. Rukia knew exactly who this man was. He was the lead singer of Flashcry. Rukia had seen them countless times when she was a teenager but she was stunned that he was actually sharing a duplex with her.

She held up the plate of food and said, " I figured you might be hungry, and a home made meal is a lot better than take out. And I kinda need your fans to leave, my bandmates can't get in the house to practice and we have a show tomorrow….."she was cut off by him as he grabbed her and put her on his back and walked outside. When the door opened people grew into a frenzy, and she just pointed to one person, Renji. "They're with him, the one with the spiky red hair." she pointed out and he pushed threw the crowd like it was nothing, every time he let go of her luscious soft leg she would squeeze his waist tighter and for some reason he liked it. But he didn't even have her name. Renji grabbed Rukia's hand and the others grabbed onto Renji as Ichigo dragged them all into the duplex. He was hoping that the fans would be gone already but it figured it would be like this with him coming to finish his last year of college that he put off so he could go on tour. Unlike him Rukia was only nineteen and almost done with school. He wanted to know who this mystery girl was that didn't faint at seeing him. Besides that he wanted to thank her for a good meal. He had been eating take out since he was 22 and it was about time he had a good home cooked meal. It wasn't too long and he called Urahara and asked him.

"Man, this had better be good." he said sounding frustrated that he was interrupted.

Ichigo had to think of how to word this properly, he figured that Yourichi was probably growing mad too. "Who is the girl that shares the duplex with me?" he asked and Urahara looked stunned.

"Kurosaki I will find out for you but you must be patient… All I know is that her name is Rukia Kuchiki. Now will you leave us alone!" he said hanging up the phone and all Ichigo heard was a voice of and angel.

_Missippi in the middle of a dry spell, Jimmie Rogers in the Vitrola on high. _'Is that her?' he thought listening to the voice and the band, _Up in Memphis Music's like a heat wave._

Ichigo walked to the door and opened his side and looked into her kitchen. Her living room was decorated in rock memorabilia and then he paid attenition to that angelic voice again, _Black velvet with that slow southern style A new religion that will be you to your knees Black Velvet if you please. If you please._ He stood in awe as she sang the last few notes and quickly moved to a different song. He had to leave soon, because he didn't want any one to notice that he was standing in her apartment listening to her singing. He rushed into his apartment and began unpacking with her on his mind and leaving the door open to hear her voice as long as possible.

Rukia finished singing what would be their final song in the show and looked at Renji, "Renji please don't fuck up your voice before tomorrow night. We need it to sing the last song." she said as she turned off the equipment.

"I know Rukia I know I promise I won't do anything stupid to do that okay." he replied as he walked out the door and left her to her thoughts. She walked into the bathroom and ran the hot water until her tub was a good ways full and stripped down and slowly lowered herself into the tub letting the steam relax her and she meditated letting everything that had made her mad in the last few days go away. When she finished she dried off with a towel and put on a silk robe and sat down on the couch and fell asleep watching tv. Ichigo noticed that she was shivering and he couldn't help but go put a blanket over her. He walked back into his apartment and closed the door. The one thing she doesn't need on her mind is thinking that there is some pervert living next door to her, he thought as he finished unpacking the last bit of boxes.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Rukia sat in her apartment waiting til it was time to get ready. She hadn't performed in a while and it was about damn near time she got the chance. She was about to tell Renji that he no longer was able to set up their gigs. When she got the gigs they had more. The thought occurred to her that it was because she was female and could play the part of the sexy as hell rocker chic who was dying for the chance to perform at the nearest club, even if they were only a cover band. She didn't mind it but she was growing frustrated that they had only performed one song she had written. She rose off the couch and walked towards the bathroom. She suddenly stopped moving when she heard his voice.

"Yeah I'm going to the club tonight," he said and she didn't hear anybody else, "Yeah some band is going to be there, I think they're called, oh fuck what is that name again, oh yeah Seireitei." Rukia almost choked. That was HER band. He was going to be watching her perform. She ran into her bedroom and trashed threw the closet trying to find something suitable to perform in. She hated to wear skirts when she did shows because she felt like she wasn't one of the guys and wasn't able to move around like she wanted to. She finally settled on her red velvet corset and her favorite pair of bondage pants. She put on her studded belt and went into the bathroom. She didn't do much to her hair, not because she didn't want to but because it was a concert that it would be screwed up in the end anyway. She applied her eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and lipstick. The last thing she put on was her choker and bracelets. Just when she finished up she heard a knock on her door.

"Come on in Renji, I'm almost done!" she yelled as he walked into the living room, "All I have to do is put my shoes on."

"Are you going to put the most god awful shoes on like last time or something more suitable." he replied with a horse voice. Rukia stared at him and looked peeved. She had worked too damn long for this one show for him to have his voice give out now.

"Renji, don't tell me you fucked your voice up again! I told you that you need to warm up before you do shit like that!" she practically yelled, "Please tell me that we have back up songs ready because I swear to god that I'll chop your dick off right now if we don't."

"Yes we do all but one, I'm sure you'll figure something out, you always do, no lets go!" he said as he practically pulled Rukia out of the house and into the band van.

Ichigo sat at the bar downing a Jagerbomb when he saw the band walk onstage. He couldn't tell who everyone was, but he knew that the small woman was his housemate. "Hey how is everyone doin' tonight. We're Seireitei and this first song is called _ Daddy's Fallen Angel." _She said and the heavy rock music quickly began and next he heard screams.

_PULL THESE SCARS OFF MY EYES_ she started and quickly changed from screams to a beautiful voice which was similar to the one he heard the other day from her apartment. _ NO LOVE WILL KILL ME!!!! _she screamed as the song was growing to a close. She was magnificent on the stage and she jumped up and down and head banged just like one of the guys. She was really a sight to see for someone who had never seen such a thing.

_In my dreams last night I saw your face…. _she sang in perfect pitch, If you didn't know better she sounded just like the woman who sang it.

_You held me….and washed away my tears. _Rukis sang with anger and hate in her voice and shocked most of the people there when she screamed and sounded just as good as a man. The song came to a close and Rukia stopped moshing on stage. "So yeah this next sing is an oldie but still goodie that I'm sure everyone knows and I'd like to dedicate it to someone in the audience." She said looking dead at Ichigo. _ Serves him right for making Renji drive out there to get me. _she thought as she smirked and looked down with her microphone and hand against her forehead

Ichigo knew the song immediately, it was Heartbreaker. _Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head. _Her body moved with the music and the way her body fit in her corset was driving him wild. He wanted to take her then but controlled his urges.

_You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasies. _She sang on.

_You're a heartbreaker, dreammaker, love taker don't cha mess around with me oh no!_ Ichigo grabbed his beer from the bar and walked closer to the stage. She danced around the stage and flipped her head.

_Don't cha mess around NO NO NO!!! You're a heartbreaker dream maker love taker HEART BREAKER!!!!! _The song began to go into the bridge and her voice turned into an almost operatic voice. "You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker don't you mess around with me, you're a…" she said quickly going back into the song as the guitar solo left her jumping around the stage and doing air guitar getting right next to Renji moving her head to the beat of the song.

When the song finished she spoke again, "Okay guys we're gonna take a quick break because my lovely guitarist lost his voice so we have to change our songs right quick but don't go anywhere cause will be right back!" she said with a spunky voice before jumping off the stage and running towards Ichigo who was walking away from the stage and towards the bar to get another pint.

Rukia made it to the bar and yelled, "Oi, Pat can I get a water! My mouth is dry as fuck!" she yelled as the bartender as he handed her a bottle of water and Ichigo just stared, "What surprised that I get better service than a famous person?" she said annoyed that he was just staring, "Hey Pat can I get a pint too!?" she said and was soon handed a pint of beer. "Here now you owe me one Kurosaki."

Ichigo almost choked at what she said, "Now wait here Kuchiki, just what do I owe you for?" he asked knowing full well what she was about to ask.

"Well I have at least two more songs to do and the last song is a duet and Renji doesn't have a voice so we have to either find someone to do it with us or I have to sing alone and the song doesn't sound right without a male voice." she replied with a grin.

"I don't know what do I get out of this? I mean I feel like just a beer isn't enough to sing with you."

"Fine I'll make you dinner for a week." she said with sad puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"Make it two, now what songs are they?" he asked, hoping he knew the songs.

"Bring me to Life or Lacuna coil's version of enjoy the silence. I would prefer enjoy the silence." she said dragging him to the front of the stage, "Now just stand here and Renji just looked at her. She looked at him and said, "Get ready for call me when you're sober and then enjoy the silence. I got it covered."

"Okay guys we're back for two more songs and then that will be it for the night. This next song is from evanescence and its called call me when you're sober." She started singing and her voice gave Ichigo and several people in the crowd chills. She had so much emotion that it made everyone want to get up there and sing with her.

When the song was over she spoke again, "Okay for this last song I'm pleasured to have a special guest sing with me. I'm sure most of you know of the band Flashcry," she stated and stopped long enough for the crowd to cheer and scream, "Well I'd like you all to give a warm welcome for their lead singer Ichigo Kurosaki. He'll be singing the last song with me titled Enjoy the Silence." She bowed her as the music began swaying her body to the music.

_Hearts like violence, break the silence, come crashing in _ she sang beautifully each note in pitch.

_Can't you understand oh my little girl, _ they sang in unison both blending together greating a perfect harmony.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here in my life. _They sang going into the chorus. They faced each other as it continued both getting deeper and deeper lost in the other's voice

_Words are very unnecessary, they can only do wrong. _ The song switched back to her.

_Vows are spoken, to be broken, feelings intense words are trivial. _She moved closer to Ichigo held his arm out to her. It had been a while since he sang just for fun and no pay at all. It was actually a relief for him.

They went back into the chorus several times with Rukia and Ichigo now facing each other and she was switching to ahhhs back to the main chorus line with him. At the end of the song he kissed her and everyone's mouth dropped. Several pictures were taken but they didn't notice. Rukia backed up a little surprised at his forwardness and she put her microphone back on its stand.

"Um thanks, for singing with me." she said stumbling over her words, "Uh I have to go you know school and all."

"Yeah, me too." He replied, "So what time do you want me over for dinner this week?"

"Just knock on the door at 6 o'clock tomorrow night. And don't be late Kurosaki or you won't get shit." she smirked and walked off towards Renji and the others so she could catch a ride home and get some much needed rest. Ichigo just stood there in awe as the girl of his dreams walked off from his sight. At least for tonight anyway.

A/N: So yea kinda a cliffy… If you want to know the songs they are Daddy's Fallen Angel by In this Moment, Heartbreaker by Pat Benetar, Call me when you're sober by evanescence and Enjoy the Silence which was originally written by Depeche Mode but this version was the remake by Lacuna coil….Well now what is in store for our lovers….Read and review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

-1**A/N: Okay guys I know that you might not have been dying for more of this but I'm honestly beginning to think my fanfic sucks but what ever I'll keep writing it because I feel like it….and I don't care what you think!!!! But the one review I did see thanks…it was appreciated. NOW… On with the show…**

Ichigo sat in his apartment listening to his friend drabble on about what he had learned of Rukia. Having access to all public records and a few private investigators, Ichigo soon learned what he wanted to know.

"Man she's completely clean," Urahara said continuing on, "Never committed a crime in her life, she is the sister of multi-billionare Byakuya Kuchiki and from what I heard she has a kid." Ichigo spit out his drink and nearly choked on it as well.

"What do you mean she has a kid?!" he asked more shocked than anything that she didn't tell him, "She never mentioned a kid all last week when we ate dinner together. And we ate dinner together every night last week!" Thoughts of the past dinners with Rukia flashed up.

"Can I ask you something Rukia?" Ichigo asked while she was cooking there dinner which looked like Japanese food and Ichigo was grateful, it was his favorite.

"As long as you don't drabble on or give me moronism." she replied holding back a smirk.

"So, yeah, how did you get here, to this school I mean? I've heard you sing and you've told me you're a performing arts major but how did you end up here of all places?" he asked wanting to know. He didn't know she had been accepted to most of the performing art schools on the continent.

"It was the only way my brother would pay for my school." she replied with a tone of resentment in her voice, "I was kinda the wild child when I was growing up. I never knew my parents, they both died when I was a baby. Killed in a car crash coming home from my sister's school concert. Hisana was killed with them. My brother is scared that I'll fail or get killed like them, so I rebelled when I was accepted into these schools, had a one night stand when I was sixteen and ended up with a kid. It was only after I found out I was pregnant did he tell me he was married." Rukia started to tear up.

"Oh," was all Ichigo could say he was already kinda drunk from the sake she had bought to go with the meal and probably wouldn't remember it the next day. Ichigo turned his thoughts away from that night and back to what Urahara was saying.

"Her brother has her kid a good bit of the time. He made it look like she was engaged and lost her fiancé in some horrible accident in America." he kept on saying. Ichigo heard Rukia's voice but it wasn't to her band. Ichigo looked at the clock, it was almost seven.

"Man I hate to tell you this but its time to go, I have some other things to attend to." Ichigo said and Urahara got the drift and began walking towards the door. He decided to let himself out as Ichigo walked towards the door that connected his apartment to Rukia's. He knocked on the door as if instinct and she immediately opened it.

"Ichigo I don't think tonight is a good night for you to come over." Rukia tried to say when the both of them heard a child crying.

"What is that noise Rukia?" Ichigo asked even though he knew the answer.

"I didn't want to tell you but I have a kid, okay. So if this relationship was going anywhere its not now is it?" she said running to get her child giving Ichigo the chance to walk in. She came into the living room holding a beautiful little girl. "Her name is Elizabeth, she's two. My brother had some business meeting to go to and so I get my baby back for a week. If you don't want anything to do with me now, I'll understand." she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Now why would you think something like that. I love kids!" he said moving towards Elizabeth picking her up and blowing raspberries on her stomach. "She's adorable Rukia. Looks just like you." he said sitting down on the floor with her. All Rukia heard from her daughter was laughs as Ichigo got up to put her in the bed. "You might want to try to lay her down with a sippy cup so she won't cry." Ichigo said, "I helped raise my sisters when my mom died. They were both real young too." he shrugged as he laid down the toddler in her bed and closed the door. "So, Rukia do you still want to go out with me?" he asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I'll have to think about it Kurosaki, you might not be good for me with your rockstar thing." she replied pointing to a music video of his band on the tv. The two turned on a Pirates of the Caribbean movie and watched it until they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Rukia woke up to her phone ringing. She looked at the clock it was six o'clock. 'Who the hell wants me up this early?!' she thought as she looked at the phone.

"Nisama, what are you calling for so early?" she asked walking out of the living room as to not wake up Ichigo.

"Rukia, is he in your apartment?" Byakuya asked pretty sure what the answer would be, "You know how I feel about you have men over with Elizabeth there." Rukia didn't know what to say, her brother was now pretty much stalking her and determining who would come in her apartment with her daughter there. Ichigo woke up and walked over to Rukia and mouthed, "I have to go."

"Nisama I have to go." she said hanging up the phone and turning to Ichigo, "Why do you have to leave? Its still really early." Ichigo hugged her thinking of what to say, he just didn't want to tell her he didn't feel comfortable with her arguing with her brother with him there.

"I have some things I have to get done, I have a show tonight. You guys can come if you want." he said handing her two tickets and back stage passes.

"Thanks, I just wish you could stay." she said hugging on to Ichigo. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update…..If any of you guys have heard of the band night wish, I went to atl to see them Saturday. It was freaking awesome…If u hear this band and like them I strongly advise you to go see them when you get the chance. But anyway, now the relationship is building. Tune in next time as the drama continues!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell rang to Rukia's duplex. She walked to the door and looked out of it and saw it was Ichigo. It had been a month since his concert and the two were practically inseparable. Even both their band mates were wondering what the hell was going on between them. Rukia opened the door to see Ichigo Kurosaki with his duffel bag in hand.

"I'm back," Ichigo plainly stated at the shock and surprised Rukia, "Told you I'd be back in time for your performace." Rukia had almost forgot that he had promised her he'd be back to see her perform on stage without her band for once. Rukia had bigger dreams than being in a rock band, she actually wanted to become a star on broadway. And if all went well tonight she might just have her chance. She was the star in her school's performing arts show tonight. She had been working for the last two months for this show. She had three performances that night and the last one was the most risqué and she hoped her rock star boyfriend wouldn't lose his cool.

"You didn't stop to put your stuff up?" she asked sarcastically, "You live literally next door, I mean we do share a duplex Ichigo." In Rukia's mind she was having an array of thoughts one being that he just missed her, the other was that he wanted to fuck her brains out but that was nixed because she said she hadn't felt ready to do that sort of thing again but she felt like she was lying to herself because every time she and Ichigo kissed she felt like her whole body was on fire.

"Come on babe, you're going to be late for your call time." He said dragging her out to the car. When the two arrived at the auditorium Rukia took him to the side and plainly stated, "I know you don't like Renji or my brother but for the love of all that is dear to me please don't do anything stupid, especially make me look like the moron dating the retarded rock star with a green monster in his dick!"

"Now that just sounds like you're saying I have a genital disease, Rukia. That's disgusting." he said before giving her a deep kiss. It had been the first time in two weeks that he had kissed her. The kiss was so deep that it made Rukia weak in the knees, "Now go out there and break a leg babe."

Rukia walked towards the back stage and prepared for a run through of her performances for the night. Renji was already back stage waiting on her.

"Did he make it here like he promised," Renji asked questioning her excitedness, "Because if he's not here to support you I'll break every bone in his body." The thought of Renji breaking anything was just hilarious. When he fought he usually lost in some pathetic way and Rukia had seen the both of them fight and figured to put the two up to each other, Ichigo would win hands down.

The run-through of the show was amazing, Rukia went in back to warm up her voice and mentally prepare for tonight's show and Ichigo's reaction to her after the show.

Ichigo sat inside the auditorium and heard some of the music without the words. He watched as others began to shuffle into the auditorium. He noticed a man with long black hair sit down beside him completely oblivious to him. _So this must be Rukia's brother, _he thought to himself, _I wonder why isn't Elizabeth with him? _Ichigo thought for a second and paid no mind as the show began to start.

One of the professors came onstage to announce the show, "I am very pleased with the progress these wonderful young adults have made so far this year. I am very sad to announce that after this semester we will be losing what I feel is the most artistic of all my students, Rukia Kuchiki, who will be finished with her final year here and on to try her luck at Broadway!" the man announced continuing to give a sad face, "However, tonight we have the privilege to show off what these students can do with their acting, singing, dancing, and how they fair with a musical instrument! We hope that you enjoy the show and give these students the attention that they deserve." The man walked off stage and Ichigo and the others watched as the curtain opened.

Rukia sat in a chair with a pin stripe suit and matching fedora with her head down. Her right hand was on the fedora. Without noticing the music started and the other girls on the stage clad in real corsets and underwear or skits started moving around. Rukia began to sing.

_The minute you walked in the joint. I could tell you were a man of desinction a REAL big spender. _Rukia stood and started to move around with the other girls. She looked like a pimp compared to how the others were dressed.

_Good lookin, so refined, say wouldn't you like to know what's goin on in my mind? _Ichigo's eyes were on Rukia as she put her hands on her head and moved it along with the music. God she was like a performing muse, the way she performed made him want to get up and perform with them even though he knew nothing about the song they were performing.

_So let me get right to the point, _Rukia swayed her hips sharply to the right. _I don't pop my cork for every guy I see. _The music began to build and Rukia took off her jacket throwing it directly at Ichigo. Ichigo barely caught her jacket in time to see her in the most risqué corset of them all. Rukia ripped off the pants and threw them stage right.

_Hey BIG SPENDER! _all the girls sang together before the music died back down again and it went back to Rukia singing alone. _Spend a little time with me. _Rukia began to walk around the stage caressing some of the girls. Ichigo's mouth nearly dropped to the floor in shock when he saw her in a bright red corset with black frilly underwear and black thigh- highs . Her high heels had to be atleast four inches high.

Rukia began to dance while she was singing, it was almost like being at a tasteful strip club for the audience. _do you wanna have fun? _One of the other girls chimed in along with another _How about a few laughs? _Rukia followed by saying, "I could give you some!" she giggled a little with the other girls covering their mouths doing the same. _I could show you a good time._ Rukia walked away from the other girls to the front of the stage pretending to fall and did a dance like move on the floor while the other girls made a shzzz noise.

_HEY BIG SPENDER! _the girls all sang as Rukia began to do a chair dance making Ichigo's mouth almost water. _Hey big spender! _Rukia stood on the chair doing a high kick throwing her foot gracefully over her head before sitting back straddling the chair with her fedora back in her hand. _The minute you walked in the joint._

_I could see you were a man of distinction, good lookin, so refined. Say wouldn't you like to know whats goin on in my mind. _She put the fedora back down and stood up flipping the chair so she could face the audience without straddling it.

_So let me get right to the point, I don't pop my cork for every guy I see. _She sang moving one leg slowly up in the air while the music built up and she quickly put it back down.

_HEY BIG SPENDER! HEY BIG SPENDER! _She sat down and spread her legs apart coming off of the chair. _Hey big spender. _Rukia got up and flipped the chair back around while the other girls were singing and dancing grabbing her fedora and slowly placing it cocked on her head. She was once again straddling the chair.

_Spend alittle time with me._ Some of the other girls sang as the rest got into their poses and Rukia lifted her head looking dead at Ichigo and said, "How bout it palsy." The lights dimmed to a bluish color and the girls stayed in their poses until the curtain was drawn and Renji and the other girls quickly huddled around Rukia.

"Oh my god that was amazing Rukia!" one of the girls said getting a smile on Rukia's face.

"If that didn't get that talent scouts attention, man I don't know what did!" Renji said and Rukia playfully slapped his arm.

"Renji, honestly I'm not conceded, I don't need a talent scout to tell me he thinks I'd do great on Broadway, I'll try even if he doesn't like it." Rukia replied trying to hurry up and change for the next thing which was a bit from Moulin Rouge which would make Ichigo completely nuts over if he knew she was performing it with Renji. She was the main tango dancer/ whore in the piece from Moulin Rouge called _El tango de Roxanne._ She quickly put on her tango dress and placed a rose on her ear before hurrying up to get to the call.

The curtain rose and Rukia was standing with her head down and the music started and Rukia began to do bends and twirls with her body and Renji walked up and slammed her against his chest and they began to move together with the music. He threw her in a twirl out of his arms and she twirled and pretended to fall on the floor. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. She was dancing with Renji, and the music fit the situation perfectly. Rukia was slammed back against Renji's chest and she wrapped her leg around his waist. Renji moved his hand up her thigh in a way Ichigo felt was way too sensual for him, and lowered his head almost to her chest. Ichigo couldn't watch the rest but had to, just to make sure that Renji didn't do anything more to his girlfriend other than dance the tango. This was the final performance tonight and Ichigo was glad he wouldn't have to see her scantly clad in front of other people for a while. Granted he had done photo shoots without a shirt on but this wasn't him, it was his girlfriend. The song was coming to an end and at the end of the song Rukia twirled out of Renji's arms and fell to the floor, while Renji walked away from her and stopped with his head down. The lights dimmed and the curtains closed and before Ichigo knew it the curtains opened back up and everyone was on stage bowing. One of the professors handed the microphone to Rukia.

Rukia stepped forward and took the microphone, "I would like to thank you all personally for coming out here tonight and watching my very talented peers and myself. I hope all of you enjoyed yourselfs and we all hope you have a safe trip home!" she said smiling unaware of Ichigo's beet red face. He couldn't honestly say that he didn't enjoy the performances that she and all the others had done, they were great. He didn't like the thought of Renji touching his girlfriend like that, no matter the case. There was a fine line between a platonic relationship and a romantic relationship in Ichigo Kurosaki's mind and Renji was definitely trying to cross that barrier.

Rukia and the others bowed as the audience clapped. Rukia cleared her throat and began to speak as the others walked off the stage, "I have been asked by my professors to perform a song of my own that has taken me almost a year to write. I couldn't find the right inspiration up until a few months ago. So as a surprise to one of the members of the audience I'd like to ask his bandmates to come up here and help me out." she said as all the members of Flashcry except Ichigo walked out on the stage and Rukia temporarily walked off stage to a corner made into a makeshift changing room. She threw the dress off and tossed the heels aside. If she was to do this, then damnit she would do it right.

"I'd just like to say before we start this song while Ms. Kuchiki gets a little more comfortable that we are truly sorry for surprising you like this Ichigo, but she asked us as a favor and who can resist a girl when she gives puppy dog eyes." said Keigo as Hitsugya and the others nodded almost apologetically, just in time for Rukia to walk back on stage in a pair of black pants, a sleeveless shirt and a kickin' pair of converses.

"Normally I would play the piano part and sing," Rukia began, "But the piano is really difficult to play and sing for one person as you will see. This song is called _DREAMS."_

The piano started fast along with the drums and a kick ass guitar rift.

_Dearest do you think of me,_

_When you're all alone? _The music must have been how she felt a few weeks ago, and the time before that, Ichigo wondered, still trying to figure out how the world she had gotten a hold of his band mates without his knowledge.

_I see a picture in your hand, one of us_

_Always by your side, _the song continued on, Rukia pooring every emotion she had all at once. This was her one chance to prove herself as more than just a chorus girl to anybody. She was Rukia Kuchiki, world class singer, dancer, and actress all in one, and she wanted them to know it. By the end of the song almost everyone in the audience and backstage was in tears. This was the first time her professors had heard her song she had been secretly been rehearsing with the guys for weeks. Her brother had even applauded that one. She bowed and thanked everyone again before the curtains closed running and hugging Keigo, Hitsuguya, Chad, and Ikkaku and thanking them.

"So how mad do you think he'll be at me?" she asked them biting her nails visualizing the worst case scenario.

"I think the bugger is more shocked than anything, I mean did you see the look on his face?" Keigo said laughing as the others began to leave with him following, "Hey Rukia, you comin' or not?"

"I think I'm gonna catch a ride with my brother," she replied sweetly, "He's staying in my duplex tonight and I haven't seen my daughter in a while. Please tell Ichigo that I'll talk to him tomorrow or when they leave." Keigo nodded and walked off leaving her to her demises. She sat in the middle of the stage and began to cry. She thought of her sister and parents and wondered if they were proud of her or mad for having a passion about something that caused their deaths. She met her brother in the auditorium and rode to the duplex in silence, walking in and kissing her little Liz before running off to bed herself.

Rukia awoke the next morning with her daughter jumping on her bed. "Mommy wake up, its time for breakfast!" the little girl exclaimed succeeding in waking her mother from her deep slumber. Rukia never got mad when her daughter woke her up like that because she hardly got to see her anyway.

"Come on Lizzie, sweetie, lets get you some breakfast." she replied grabbing her slippers and putting them on before picking her daughter up and carrying her into the kitchen. Rukia noticed that her brother was already awake and drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. It had been his morning ritual ever since Rukia was little and it was something that she believed helped him be what she considered stable.

"Rukia, is that all you're going to wear when you have a man in your house?" he asked noticing that she still had on her pajama's that she had changed into last night. She never thought of it that way but now that both of them were fully grown, she should have known better.

"I'm sorry Ni-sama, its just living by myself, I forget." she replied looking in the cabinet for cereal to feed her daughter. When she finally picked one out that she thought Liz would like she turned around and said, "Sweetie, do you want this for breakfast?"

Liz jumped up and down and smiled, "Yes, Mommy its my favorite!" the little girl exclaimed as Rukia grabbed a bowl and some milk and got it ready for her, when she finished, she placed the bowl of cereal on the table and handed the little girl a spoon before getting herself something to eat.

"So I imagine that you and that Ichigo spend a lot of time together huh Rukia?" her brother asked not turning his eyes away from the paper. He had always been like this with her, she imagined that, that was why she had become so rebellious. It was for attention, and nothing more, but instead she wound up pregnant and forced into hiding until Liz was born. The worst part for her was the fact that Liz's father was married and wanted nothing more to do with her after she had told him of her pregnancy with his child. He never offered her his help or support which was why her brother took the charge of raising Liz until Rukia finished with school, which was only less than a month away. She could hardly wait until her daughter would live with her again. In her mind it was something that she had only dreamed of.

"Yes, Ni-sama, I suppose we have spent a lot of time together lately." she said smiling. "He really likes Lizzie too." she went on to say.

"I can tell." he replied coldly seeing the vast amount of toys that now was put up in Rukia's living room. "Just keep in mind I don't trust him and I don't want you to end up like you were with Elizabeth. You are now done with school I take it?" he asked curiously.

"No I have one more month of school, then exams and my showcase." she replied, "I'll be rehearsing everyday until two weeks before May." She knew what was coming.

"Well as soon as Elizabeth is finished with breakfast she and I have to be heading home, I don't want her staying with you until you have a job." he said causing Rukia's head to hang a little disappointed. As soon as Elizabeth was finished with her breakfast Rukia got her ready and kissed and hugged her fighting tears that she always had to fight when she let her daughter leave. After they left Rukia went and took a long hot bath soaking her sore muscles from the work she had done the night before. When she finished she dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top pulling her hair up in a tight bun before walking into her studio turning on the music and starting to rehearse her dance for her upcoming showcase.

Ichigo heard the music and walked into her studio watching her intently until she fell cursing herself causing Ichigo to laugh catching her attention.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" she asked looking at him.

"Get dressed Rukia we're going out." he said not telling her where they were going. "And wear more than what you are now."

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever but I thought it would be a good Idea to post it and it seemed like my longest chapter for this story so far…I've just been suffering massive writers block…I don't want you to think that I've forgotten about you. I'll update soon I promise!

Until then,

Christabelle.


End file.
